L'éducation serpentards
by Marginale-ment
Summary: Quand Potter espionne des conversations salaces entre serpentards ... Glups !
1. Chapter 1

Pov narrateur :

Casses-toi le chat !! Casses- toi !!!!! Ça se sont les pensées d'un certain brun à lunette. Celui-ci courrait comme un dératé, suivis par Miss teigne, qui le poursuivait assidument. En effet, ce promener dans poudlard pouvait se révéler dangereux, surtout pour les élèves rebelles. Ainsi, le survivant courrait pour sauver sa vie, traversant des couloirs, pour enfin s'écrouler contre un mur.

- Enfin je l'ai semer. Sale charogne !! C'est pas un chat c'est un détecteur sur pattes !!

Perdus dans ces pensées, il entendit soudain un bruit. Il sursauta, et se releva rapidement. Lentement il se colla contre le mur, commençant à le longer pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Alors que la voix se rapprochait et qu'il voyait la mort lui faire un grand smile, il sentit le pan du mur se dérober et il se retrouva dans une cavité. Il souffla un bon coup. Son cœur allait lâcher avant sa majorité. Soudain, il remarqua qu'un escalier en colimaçon se trouvait à sa droite. Curiosité oblige, il s'y engouffra. Plus il montait, plus des voix et des rires se faisaient entendre. Il s'arrêta soudain. Caché derrière le coin du mur, il vit de la lumière, et maintenant assez près, il reconnut aisément les voix. Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabe et Goyle juniors, Millicent Bullstrod, Théodore Nott et d'autres serpentards qu'il ne connaissait pas personnellement.

Et alors je l'ai regardé et je lui ai dit : Ouai baby !! J'aime ta nouvelle coupe !!

Il entendit tout les serpentards rirent aux paroles de Théodore Nott. Lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Enfin bon …

Moi je suis tombé sur une petite Pouffsouffle, attendez avant de vous moquer, vous allez comprendre, enfin bref, il se trouve que cette Pouffsouffle a des fantasmes disons … Intéressants.

Racontes Blaise !! s'écria Pansy Parkinson.

Et bien, disons que le cuir, le fouet et les menottes ne sont pas pour lui déplaire.

Nan !! T'es tomber sur une fana du SM ??

Ouai … C'est assez drôle d'ailleurs !

Elle t'obliges à mettre des combinaisons de cuir ??

T'es pas bien !!!

Pour l'instant, c'était le survivant pas pour longtemps, qui ne sentait pas bien. Hélas pour lui, puceau invétéré, le supplice allait continuer.

Moi, dit Crabe, j'ai trouvé une superbe Griffondor prêtes à faire tout ce que je lui demande !

La chance ….

Rassures toi Pansy, ton jour viendra !

Merci, dit-elle, les larmes débordant de ces yeux.

Et Toi Drago ??

Et bien …

Allez dit …

Le brun était figé. Le prince des serpentards l'avait vu, reconnu et authentifié. En clair, la faucheuse revint lui faire un smile.

-Et bien moi, je me suis faite une très belle nana, brune, les yeux vert, un peu craintive, enfin qui ne le serait pas devant Drago Malfoy ? Bref, cette nana a eu le cran de me défier une fois dans les couloirs. Griffondor idiot. Disons alors que j'ai su la dompter. Après l'avoir immobilisé, je lui est montrer qui était le boss. Elle était plutôt douée pour une première fellation.

Des rires grivois s'ensuivirent tandis le héros bouillonnait de rage. Drago Malfoy se moquait de lui. Comme si, lui griffondor pur et dur allait se laisser dominer par ce connard de serpentard. Que la blondinette garde ces fantasmes pour elle. Tout à coup, tout les serpentards se levèrent. Harry comprit alors qu'ils allaient retourner dans leur dortoir. Il courut et réussis à sortir de la pièce cachée. Il se cacha dans l'interstice d'un couloir et regarda les serpents retourner vers leur antre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se fit plaquer contre un mur.

Alors Potter, on espionne maintenant ??

Casses-toi Malfoy !!

Nan, je veux qu'on discute de ce qui s'est passé.

Ouai, à propos de ça, prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités !!

J'ai vraiment baiser une Griffondor.

En attendant je ne te ferais jamais de fellation !!!

C'était une blague Potter.

Très drôle, je suis écroulé de rire, désolé que ça ne se voit pas !!

Je te pardonnes Potter.

Vas te faire foutre !

Tu n'avais qu'à pas nous espionner !

Je n'espionnait pas, je ...je me planquais.

Ah oui ? Juste là où nous étions ?

Ta gueule !!

En faite Potter, tu n'es qu'un petit vicieux puceau !!

Le dit Potter rougit brusquement. Une bouffée de rage et de honte déferla en lui.

Ce que tu as entendu t'as plus Potter ??

Non !!

Vous ne parlez pas de cul chez vous ??!! Bande de puceaux !

Surtout ne pas dire à Malfoy qu'il s'était engueulé avec tout la clique. Et ne pas lui dire non plus que oui, ils ne parlaient jamais sexe.

Si on parle de cul !! dit harry

Bon il mentait légèrement.

C'est ça … Tu sais Potter, si ça t'intéresses tant que ça nos conversations, tu peux venir.

Jamais !!

Ok Potter !! Salut ! Au faites c'est tout les mardi soirs.

Et alors qu'il allait s'en aller, il pinça rapidement les fesses du griffon. Enfin, il laissa en plan le rouge et or, pivoine, et terriblement confus.

C'est ainsi que les jours passèrent, une semaine, et le mardi revint, hantant le survivant. Il céda. Et il céda toutes les semaines durant trois mois. Le mois d'avril était pluvieux. On était mardi, et il était encore en train d'écouter, de s'instruire même, caché. Drago Malfoy parlait et Harry buvait ces paroles. Pourtant, malgré sa concentration, il entendit un murmure provenir du couloir.

Oui je suis sur qu'ils sont la-dedans, oui, inspectons le mur. Ces vermines vont comprendre leur douleur !! Niark niark niark !!

Merde, siffla le brun.

Pesant le pour et le contre rapidement, il courut en haut des marches.

Malfoy !!

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui !!

Dire que les serpentards étaient choqués était un doux euphémisme.

Quoi Potter ??

Rusard !!

Quoi Rusard ?? dit le blond dont l'inquiétude commençait à se lire sur son visage.

Il cherche l'entrée de la salle !!

Merde !! Branle-bas de combat !!

Attends ! Tu crois Potter ??

Ouai Blaise !!

Et depuis quand il …

C'est pas le moment de pialler !! cria Millicent.

Chut putain !!!

désolée …

Bon c'est pas tout mais on est mort !!! dit Pansy

Y a pas d'autre entrée ??? demanda l'intrus.

Non Potter.

Le brun voyait la faucheuse revenir pour la troisième fois. Super ….

J'ai une idée !!

Dis nous tout Drago !!

On va mourir …

Ta gueule Potter. Je disais donc. On attend qu'il se pointe et on lui lance le sort de Fantesme.

C'est quoi ça ??

Potter t'es vraiment un inculte, déclama Blaise Zabini.

Le sort de Fantesme fait voir à la personne visée son fantasme caché.

Ok...

Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, il arrive !! Planqués vous !!

Les adolescents obéirent et purent voir quelques secondes plus tard Rusard arrivé.

Où sont-ils ces cafards ??

Fantesme !!!!! cria Drago Malfoy.

Mademoiselle Chourave, vous êtes sublime !!!

Beurk !

Drago attrapa la manche de Millicent dégoutée. Ils déguerpirent tous de la pièce et ils coururent vers la salle commune des serpentards. Ils y entrèrent et Harry ne put que suivre. Ils s'affalèrent sur les divans et soudain, éclatèrent de rire, libérant la pression.

Putain, il fantasme sur Chourave !!!

Ta gueule Milli !! C'est déjà assez ignoble comme ça.

Beurk, j'vais vomir …

Tu gerbes sur mes chaussures Pansy, et je te tue !!

Au faites Potter, tu foutais quoi dans notre lieu secret ?? demanda Théodore Nott INNOCEMENT …

Merde, grillé, pensa le survivant. Un silence suivit cette déclaration. La, il était dans la merde.

Potter apprend ce qu'est le sexe, dit un certain blond nonchalement.

Non !!

Le brun était pivoine. Il détestait le blond. Bon, fallait avouer que c'était vrai. Il avait appris plus d'eux que de ces prétendus amis. Bon, ok, il n'avait pas à en vouloir à ces amis. Mais bon là il est entouré de serpentards, machiavéliques, sombres, pervers, flippant. Au fil de ces pensées, le brun blêmit. Soudain, il eut une idée. Tous le regardait, attendant sa réponse. D'un seul coup, il se leva et courut vers la porte en criant :

BANZAÏIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!

Pour être finalement arrêter à trente centimètres de la porte par une Pansy Parkinson ayant fait du rudby dans sa prime jeunesse. Le plaquage fut douloureux malgré la moquette. Niqué pensa le survivant. Un sort le ligota soudain, l'empêchant définitivement de fuir. Blaise, en homme fort, vint le prendre et le plaça avec la délicatesse d'un bulldozer sur le canapé que le prisonnier avec quitté quelques instants plus tôt. Théodore Nott reprit alors la conversation.

Alors, alors Potter ?? Tu apprends vraiment le sexe en nous écoutant ??

….

En même temps je comprends, tout ce qu'on dit ne peut être qu'enrichissant.

….

Après tout, nous sommes les rois du sexe et nous connaissons tout de cet art.

….

Je ne peut que t'encourager à écouter les voix de la raison.

Rire ou pleurer ? Tel est la question selon Harry Potter. Ainsi, Celui-du écouter durant quarante minutes le laïus de Théodore sur les joies du sexe, la meilleur technique, qui est le meilleur au pieu à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, à ce moment Drago Malfoy s'écria que c'était lui. Enfin bref, une séance plus qu'agréable selon les points de vue. A la fin du speach, le grand conteur(théo) ordonna au brun de draguer demain, dans la grande salle, une nana ou un mec, et de biens sur réussir à l'avoir. Le sauveur ne put qu'obéir, bien qu'il tenta de protester, protestations vite réprimer à cause d'un Blaise Zabini le menaçant avec un fouet. Harry Potter put enfin sortir et allez se reposer. Alors que tout les serpentards montait vers leur lit, Pansy chuchota à l'oreille de Blaise.

J'en était sur que ta copine t'avais convertis au sadomasochisme !

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, toute la clique des serpentards regardait Harry Potter, en quête du moindre geste évoquant ce qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui, c'est à dire draguer efficacement un élève de la salle. Harry, suant de peur sous les regards avides des verts, alla vers la personne qu'il avait choisis. En effet il avait longuement réfléchie à son plan d'attaque. (car il n'avait pas le choix, si il ne faisait pas ce que Nott lui avait ordonner de faire, il ne resterait pas survivant longtemps). Il s'approcha doucement d'une jeune serdaigle de cinquième année et soudain … sortit une capote qu'il lui donna. Ce fut sans doute la gifle la plus retentissante de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Voyant cela, les serpentards furent Horrifiés. Ce con de griffondor n'avait rien compris !!! RIEN !!! Drago s'était effondré dans son assiette, Pansy s'arrachait les cheveux, Théo éclata en sanglot, Blaise s'étouffa et les autres s'évanouir sous la débilité suprême du Sauveur. D'ailleurs des regards haineux suivirent le giflé toute la journée. Blaise avait même sortis son fouet en cours de potion, sous les yeux terrorisé du malheureux griffon persécuté. Il s'attendait donc à ce faire punir. Par contre, ce à quoi il ne s'attendit pas ce fut à la proportion énorme que prit cette histoire. En effet, Pansy avait dit Julie, qui avait à Kate et Judy, qui avaient dit à Mélody, qui avait dit à Jules, qui avait dit à ... BREF, toute l'école était au courant, en passant des élèves aux professeurs, sans bien sur, oublier les tableaux. Il fut ainsi la honte de cette école. C'est pourquoi, à 17h28, il était dans les toilettes pour hommes, à se lamenter sur son sort. Ce fut quand il se sécha les mains qu'apparus un livre, tenus par une main blanche et délicate. Le sexe pour les nuls

Rassures-toi Potter ! Je t'aiderais puisque même avec tout ce que l'on t'as appris, tu es lamentable.

Gnéé ??

Et bien oui Potter, puisque la théorie ne te suffit pas, il va falloir passer à la pratique …

Le Survivant regarda le blond et son sourire goguenard, qui, était plus tôt mignon pour un garçon. Le dit mignon prit Harry par la main et l'emmena vers sa salle commune. Les soirées jusqu'à la fin de l'année allait surement être sensuels et agréables se disait joyeusement le brun bientôt plus puceau.

Au faites Potter, Blaise va surement nous tenir compagnie de temps en temps. Tu verras, il est bon professeur !

Glupss !!

Le futur ex-survivant repensa au fouet du noir. Et merde ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

- Alors tu vois Potter, tu dois lui faire le regards de la mort qui tue du mec super assuré !!!

Mais si on est pas assuré ?? Parce que moi j'ai peur …

Arg !!! Mais on s'en fout !! Faut que se soit l'autre dinde qui y croit !! Pas toi !!

Ah …. Mais si elle voit que je tremble ??

ARGG !! Zabini, explique lui !! Moi je vais me suicider !!

Voyons Drago … Rassures-toi, il est juste un peu débile et …

Hey !! je suis pas débile !!

Et comme je disais (regards noir by Zabini), il suffit juste d'y aller plus ...fort ! (claquement de fouet)

Glupss …

Tu vois Drago, il comprends déjà mieux …

Mouais …

Mais si … De toute façon Potter, ça peut pas être pire que de draguer Voldy.

….

Potter ??

….

Potter !!

….

Blaise je crois que tu l'as tué …

Ah … Merde ...

Arg !!! Dragué VOLDY ?!! Mais t'es TARE !!

Non …

Flash Back de Blaise Zabini

Un fouet claqua dans la brume. Un gémissement oscillant entre la douleur et le plaisir suivit.

OH !!! Maitre !! Allez plus fort !!

Ta gueule Voldy !! C'est moi qui commande !!! Niark niark niark !!

Pitié appellez-moi Wendy !!

Permission accordé … Wendy !!

Oh oui maitre Zabini !!

Fin du flash-back de Blaise Zabini

Niark, niark, niark …

Blaise ? Tu te sens bien ??

Hum ?? Ah oui !!

Malfoy !! Il me fait peur !!

Putain Potter !! T'es sur qu'il se sont pas tromper en te mettant à Griffondor ??

Bah …

Et la soirée se passa ainsi, entre disputes, apprentissage et rire démoniaque de Blaise. Le brun cependant était un peu déçus … Lui qui s'imaginait des scènes de sexe torride avec Drago Malfoy, voir Zabini. Et bah non !! Seulement des cours sur comment draguer de vulgaires greluches !! Pfff … Lui qui s'imaginait pénétrer les jolies petites fesses de …

- Harry ?? Tu m'écoutes ??

oui oui Hermione !!

Moui …

Là, il était dans la grande salle, pour son petit déjeuner, tandis qu'Hermione déblatérait tout un tas de truc sur les Margilia, sur le cours de botanique, sur la vie sexuel de Snape, sur les … Minute !! LA VIE SEXUEL DE SNAPE ??!! Mhouahahaha !! Il avait trouvé sa victime !!

Mhouhahaha !!

Harry ?? Ça va ??

Mhaouaua !!! Euh oui !! (merde il faisait aussi peur que Zabini !!)

Ok …

Cours de Potions. Harry s'installa seul, au fond de la salle. Rentra alors la terreur des cahots, le seigneur des chaudrons, le maitre des …. Enfin bref : Snape ! Celui-ci regarda les élèves apeurés, content de son effet. Tout le monde se mit au travail, contrôle surprise. Harry Mhouahahahaha silencieusement dans sa tête tandis qu'il commençait à mettre son plan à exécution. Délicatement, il fit coulisser son crayon entre ces lèvres, en avant puis en arrière, en des va et viens plus qu'explicite.

Il faisait pendant son activité des petits yeux de biches, doux et innocent. Zabini et Malfoy, en bons serpentards avaient déjà finit et regardaient les autres élèves galères quand ils virent Harry Potter et son petit manège.

Penseés Drago : putain ! Putain ! putain ! Putain ! putain ! Putain ! PUTAIN !!!

Pensées Blaise : putain ! Putain ! putain ! Putain ! putain ! Putain ! PUTAIN !!!

Le professeur Snape regardait ces élèves préférés. Il fronça les sourcils. Ces serpentards d'amour étaient rouges Ketchup. Il posa ces yeux dans la direction où les verts et argent regardaient eux-même. Mais, a quoi jouait Potter ?? Il sentit son pantalon devenir étrangement étroit, tout comme les deux voyeurs. Il sentit également de la bave coulé sur son menton. Merde !! Il vint rapidement vers le griffon ravageur de cervelles perverses.

- A quoi jouez-vous Potter ??

Mais, je fais l'interro …

Mais oui, mais oui …

Mais …

30 point en moins à griffondor pour … tentative de déconcentration envers ces camarades !!

Je vous jure que je suis innocent !!

Désirez-vous être punis Monsieur Potter ??

Ça dépend quelle punition Monsieur … J'ai toujours trouvé que les punitions à Poudlard n'était pas assez … physique …

Soudain, la porte claqua sur un Drago Malfoy partit en courant de la salle. Zabini suivit rapidement, sans un mots. Quant au professeur, il hésitait entre emmener le brun dans sa réserve pour lui faire subir les pires sévices ou lui mettre un T à son devoir et 150 point en moins pour insolence. Cependant, la sonnerie interrompis ces pensées.

DEHORS, cria le professeur !! Potter !! Venez ici !!

Oui monsieur ...

Il ne restait plus qu'eux dans le sombre cachot.

Ecoutez moi Potter. Entre nous d'eux, ce ne sera pas possible.

Hein ??

Ne m'en voulez pas mais, malgré que vous soyez mignon (un peu con aussi mais il n'était pas obligé de lui dire ), je ne peux vous rendre votre amour.

…

Je suis déjà follement amoureux.

…

Vous me comprenez ??

Oui monsieur, euh … c'est pas grave, je vais m'en remettre.

Tant mieux Potter. Je suis heureux que vous soyer compréhensif.

Oui.

Bon sortez maintenant.

Au revoir Monsieur !

Au revoir Potter.

Tandis que le survivant refermait la porte de la pièce plonger dans la pénombre, il entendit un :

Oh Argus !!

Il explosa de rire. Il lui fallut une heure pour atteindre la grande salle. Vingt minutes pour pouvoir ce lever, quinze pour pouvoir respirer normalement, dix pour traverser le château, et quinze pour refaire toute les opérations précédente, lorsqu'il vit Argus Rusard passé à coté de lui. Il partit enfin déjeuner sous les regards bovins des griffons et sous le regard de deux serpys enragés. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit accompagné de Ron et Hermione. Alors qu'ils étaient tout les trois dans un couloir, Crabe et Goyle arrivèrent et embarquèrent Ron sous les yeux éberlués d'Hermione et Harry. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de protester que Millicent et Pancy vinrent aussi rapidement et disparurent toujours aussi rapidement avec une Hermione choquée. Harry était donc seul, comme un con, se demandant ce qui se passait. Il ne se posa pas longtemps des questions car il vit Drago et Blaise s'approcher de lui. Le noir le plaqua contre le mur.

Alors potter ?? On essaies de nous faire céder à la tentation ??

Seigneur du sexe, aie pitié de moi et mon pauvre ami Blaise...

Mais tu n'y arrivera pas Potter !!

Délivres-nous du mal qu'est Potter, et ne nous soumet pas à la tentation …

Nous sommes les plus forts Potter !!

Amen !

Compris Potter ??!

Euh … pas tout mais oui.

T'as intérêt !!

Où sont mes amis ??

En sécurité !!

Dans un couloir, Ron, Crabe et Goyle :

Comment ça la meilleur équipe c'est les chattes de Madeleine ??

Bah ouai !!

Ecoutez moi les deux gorilles, la meilleur équipe c'est celle d'irlande !!

Non …

La meilleur équipe c'est …

Celle des chattes de Madeleine …

Arg !! Mais non !!

Si, même qu'on des posters des joueuses nues !!

…

Alors ??

Je crois que je vais devenir fan en faites.

Tu vois qu'on avait raison …

Dans un autre couloir, Hermione, Pansy et Millicent :

Ta gueule !! C'est Brad Pitt le plus beau !!

N'importe quoi !! Le plus beau c'est Victor Krum !!

Attends ? Tu oses comparer un misérable bulgare à Brad chéri ??!!

Bah ouai !!

Espèce de …

Couloir des pervers :

Vous êtes sur qu'ils sont en sécurité ??

Mais oui …

En attendant Potter, ne drague plus Snape !!

T'façons, j'avais aucune chance avec lui.

…

Ouai, il est amoureux …

…

De Rusard en plus …

…

Tu déconnes Potter ??

Bah non Malfoy …

…

J'vais me suicider …

Tandis que le blond faisait part à tout le monde de ces envies de suicide, le noir s'écroula à terre, plié de rire. Les deux encore debout le regardèrent, et d'un commun accord, le laissèrent seul. Ils marchaient tout les deux côtes à côtes, quand le brun brisa le silence.

Euh Malfoy ??

Quoi ??

Tu as des problèmes en ce moment ??

Non …

T'es sur ??

Bah oui Potter ?? Pourquoi ??

Et bien tu parles souvent de te suicider, alors …

…

Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler je suis là …

Potter …

Non !! Appelles moi Harry !! Tiens je t'offres mon mouchoir, pleure dedans si tu veux, il ne faut pas que tu retiennes des larmes !! Laisses moi d'aider Drago !! Bon, je dois rejoindre mes amis, mais saches que je suis là pour toi !!

Et le brun s'en alla laissant seul le serpentard. Enfin presque seul ...Un rire le tira de son état de choque.

Mouhaha .. putain, Mhouhaha , il est trop con !!

Ta gueule Blaise !!

Mouhahahaha !! Ne retiens pas tes larmes Drago !!

Tu sais quoi Blaise ??! Il a dit qu'il était à ma disposition !! Alors peut-être qu'il pourrait me consoler d'une façon assez … physique si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

…

Tu vois …

Connard, je le veux aussi …


	3. Chapter 3

Très grosse attente pour vous et j'en suis désolée ! Je n'avais plus l'inspiration. Mais voici la fin pour vous.

* * *

La vie continuait tranquillement à Poudlard. Il y avait quelques incidents, tel que la bagarre entre Hermione Granger, pansy Parkinson et millicent Bullstrod, mais tout était rose quand même dans l'immense battisse de pierres. La célèbre brune touffus des Griffondor, possédait un superbe coquard. Malgré son infirmité, elle pouvait tout de même mater les mâles des alentours. C'est ainsi qu'après 48 min de matage intensif, Harry Potter s'aperçut enfin de quelque chose.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Malfoy à quelque chose de plus ce matin ?

- ….

- Je n'arrives pas à mettre le doigts dessus.

- …

- Peut-être a-il mit moins de gel ?

- …

- Où serait-ce plus de muscles ?

- …

- Je pense que...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. En effet, sa compote venait d'exploser sur son visage. Mais qui avait oser ?? Si elle avait été plus attentive, elle aurait remarquer le visage rouge du brun, ses poings serrés, son regard haineux et bourré de jalousie, son souffle erratique … Au lieu de ça, elle se tourna vers le roux à ces cotés.

- Ron !! Espèce de petit con !!

- Hey ?! Mais c'est pas moi !!

- Je suis sur que c'est toi !!

- Mais non !

- T'es jaloux c'est ça ?!

- Mais …

- J'en étais sûr !!! Si tu me veux, il va falloir me conquérir mieux que ça ! Débile !!

- Je …

- Tu n'es qu'un petit con macho !! je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça ?!

- Mais si … je …

- Vous les hommes vous êtes tous des salops !! Vous pensez toujours que l'on va vous tomber dans les bras comme ça !! Mais ce temps là est révolus !! Je vais créer une association !! FEMMES DE POUDLARD, REUNISSONS NOUS CONTRE LE MAL …

Les professeurs durent tous se réunir pour emmener la Griffondor hors de la salle, sous ces cris de révolte féminine. Tous les élèves étaient traumatiser par ce spectacle digne des plus grands films d'horreurs ! Le garçon à la chevelure de feu se fit bientôt encerclé par une dizaine de féministes convaincus par le discours de l'hystérique. Pourtant tout ceux à quoi pensait Harry Potter, c'était que le magnifique Drago Malfoy l'observait avec un drôle de regard. Il devait récapituler. Tout avait commencé par l'espionnage (involontaire) des serpentards, puis les cours avec ces tarés, la scène avec Snape … Mouai, décidément. Mais il est si beau. Malfoy est surement la plus belle créature de Poudlard, voir d'Europe. Zabini est pas mal non plus, remarquez. Arg ! A quoi pensait-il ? Les serpentards avaient eu la gentillesse de lui apprendre plein de trucs. Il allait emballer une fille, il le jurait. Bon, ok, mais quelle fille ? Il regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une donzelle à peu près potable. Déjà, pas une rousse ni une brune. Pourquoi ? Bah les brunes chialent tout le temps et les rousses … de vrais serial killers !! Elles veulent vous bouffer, vous piquer votre thune, vous …

Quoi ? Pourquoi on me regarde bizarre ? Les gens sont vraiment spéciaux parfois et … Mais c'est quoi tout ce raffut ? Elles peuvent pas massacrer Ron autre part. Quoique … Celle qui arrache les cheveux de Ron est pas mal. Carrément même. En plus elle est blonde ! Je m'approche.

- Ah merci mec, j'ai crus que tu m'avais abandonné ! Aie !

- Hein ? Non je voulais parler à ?

- Cassandra !

- Superbe prénom !

- Merci.

Tandis que le meilleur ami du survivant se faisait trucider, Harry entama le conversation avec cette jeune fille délicate aux seins si avenants.

- Tu sais, je crois que tu es la seule jolie fille de cette école.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- Oh c'est si gentil !

- Ma gentillesse est à la hauteur de ta beauté.

- Oh ….

Il allait l'avoir, là, c'est sur. Les serpentards avaient raison ! Pour une fois qu'on peut leur faire confiance. Heureusement qu'il avait intensifié les cours avec eux. Ou alors c'est «les sexe pour les nuls» qui avait sauver la mise. Encore deux ou trois compliments, et elle est à moi.

- Ça te dirait de venir te promener autour du lac ?

- Pourquoi pas …

Ils partirent donc tout les deux vers le lac, sans savoir qu'ils étaient suivis. Deux ombres à l'allure dangereuses les filaient.

- Et merde !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai marché dans une merde de hibou !

- En plus avec tes chaussures Pior !

- Flûte !

- Allez, viens Drago ! Il faut qu'on aille voir ce qu'il va faire avec cette fille !

- On sait très bien ce qu'ils vont faire !

- Si elle le touche, je lui arrache les cheveux un par un.

- Moi d'abords Blaise, moi d'abords.

Ils regardèrent notre héros faire des ronds de jambes à l'autre dinde de serdaigle.

- Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve ?

- Grave, tu as vu ces cheveux ?

- Oui. Tu les essorent, t'as un litre d'huile.

- Ah c'est gore. Et ces dents.

- Plus jaune que le soleil.

- Tu fais de la poésie Drago ?

- Faut croire. Ode à la laideur.

- Pas mal.

- Ouai.

Le jeune brun regardait la fille avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Alors qu'ils parlaient d'Hermione, Harry s'approcha et commença à avancer son visage vers celui de ça nouvelle amie. Elle se tut et approcha à son tour, son visage. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent. C'est pas si mal. Il allait cessé ce baiser, quand il sentit une langue étrangère venir s'engouffrer dans sa cavité buccale. Deux mains agrippèrent sa tête pour l'empêcher de reculer. On aurait dit qu'un moulin s'était installer dans sa bouche. Il allait mourir, étouffer par de la bave. Pitié ! Il était puceau ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir puceau ! La torture s'arrêta soudain. Il put enfin respirer. Son bourreau se trouvait à terre, tandis que deux célèbres serpentards se tenaient devant lui.

- C'était pathétique Potter.

Il allait pleurer. Ces yeux débordèrent de larmes. Il hurla.

- Mes amis !!!!!!!!!!!

- Arg ! Calmes toi Potter !

- Oh Malfoy je t'aime !

- Hein ?!

- Toi aussi Zabini ! Vous m'avez sauver ! Je ne veux plus jamais essayer ça de nouveau. C'était affreux !

- Calmes Potter. Blaise et moi ne sommes pas tes amis.

- Si ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu voulais te suicider ! Les filles c'est pourris !

- Mais non, mais non.

- Elles sont toutes cinglés !

- Il a pas tort …

- Blaise !

- Tu vois ? Zabini est d'accord avec moi.

Le traumatisé alla se blottir dans les bras du noir. Après un moment d'incertitude, il enlaça à son tour le brun. Il haussa ses sourcils plusieurs fois en souriant victorieusement à son acolyte blond. Les yeux de celui-ci promettaient mille tortures. Blaise ricana intérieurement.

- Tu veux que je te console Potter ?

- Tu veux bien ?

- Oui ! Viens avec moi mon enfant !

- Blaise, t'as l'air d'un pédophile !

- Un peu oui …

- Même l'autre guimauve de Potter le dit !

- Oh ça va, c'est bon !

- Viens plutôt avec moi Potter ! Blaise est fou !

- Oh faite, pourquoi étiez vous là ?

- Euh … figures toi que …

- On ne pouvait pas te laisser partir sans vérifier que tu t'y prenais mal.

- Bah oui, forcément.

- Nous sommes tes professeurs et c'est normal pour nous de contrôler ton travail.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, t'as que cinq sur vingt là.

- Oh …

- Ouai …

- Y a-t-il une façon de me faire pardonner …

Sourires lubriques de la part de nos serpys.

- Et bien justement ….

- Je sais !! Venez avec moi !

Il suivirent le brun, pressés de lui faire subir les pires sévices. Tout deux avaient des ricanements malsains de temps à autre. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Leurs ricanements de hyène stoppèrent aussitôt. Le survivant se retourna brusquement après avoir ouvert la porte en grand, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

- Tadam !!!

Une cuisine. Mais pourquoi une cuisine ? Lisant les pensées du blond, le noir se pencha et chuchota dans son oreille.

- Il aime peut-être faire ça dans des lieux insolites.

- ON va faire de la pâtisserie !!!

- Tu disais Blaise ?

- Rien, il est juste totalement con.

- Ouai.

Ils durent le suivre dans la cuisine. Ils virent une panoplie de bon cuisinier avec, le tablier rose. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

- Bon écoutes Potter, ça va pas …

Le noir s'était retourné pour faire face au brun. Drago Malfoy regardait toujours les cuisinières et plans de travail. Il tilta soudain le silence étrange. Il se retourna.

- pourquoi vous …

Il resta ébahi. Devant les deux serpentards se trouvait un Harry nu sous son petit tablier rose.

- on commence ?

- Agah.

- Ça veut dire oui. Bon prenez un plat et un fouet.

Blaise Zabini sortit immédiatement le fouet gigantesque qu'il possédait.

- Euh non pas celui là.

- Oh … dommage.

- Euh … Bon ! Prenez vos ustensiles ! Celui qui réussira le mieux son gâteau aura le droit à une surprise.

Autant vous dire que les deux serpents suivirent à la lettre les instructions. Pourtant, Blaise arriva à faire bruler une poêle en pierre et le blond fit exploser sa pâtisserie. Le brun les regardait, ébahis devant tant d'incompétence. Et dire que les serpentards se vantaient d'être bons en potions. Pas foutus de suivre une recette. Les deux pâtisseries, où les trucs qui leur ressemblaient vaguement, étaient immangeable.

- Bon, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de gagnant.

- Ah non Potter !! T'as dis qu'il y aurait un gagnant alors tu goûtes et tu désignes le vainqueur !

- Je veux pas mourir.

Le prince des serpents fit une telle bouille que les deux autres se sentirent fondre. Comment pouvaient-ils résister ? Harry déglutit.

- Euh, je pense que c'est toi.

- Vraiment ?!

- Et c'est pas juste !!

- Désolé Blaise, mais le moins pire de vous deux, c'est lui. T'as quand même réussis à foutre le feu à une pierre.

- Ça arrive à tout le monde !!

- Pas franchement non.

- Bon ok …

- C'est quoi la récompense ?!

- Et bien …

- Mr Potter, Zabini et Malfoy !! Dans le bureau du directeur immédiatement !!

Mac Gonagal dans toute sa splendeur. Son regard était tel celui d'un dragon ayant des coliques. Ils étaient littéralement morts de peur et obtempérèrent. Le blond jurait intérieurement. La poisse ! Alors que Potter allait lui tomber dans les bras !! Ils allèrent au bureau du vieux citronné. Ils écopèrent de deux heures de retenus pour être allé dans un lieu normalement interdit. Le professeur de métamorphose aurait préférer plus, mais elle savait qu'Harry était le chouchou de Dumbledor. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ils durent se séparer. Le brun réfléchissait. Il avait commencé cette histoire comme un vulgaire puceau, d'ailleurs il l'était toujours, enfin bref, mais finalement, les discussions avec les serpentards l'avaient aidé, et il avait pu vaincre sa timidité et sa malchance. Mais à quoi bon ? Il avait pu draguer une fille et il l'avait eu, mais son baiser était atroce ! Il avait du mal à croire quand ses professeurs lui disaient que c'était bien. En plus, il avait mentit à la fille. Bon, bien sur qu'elle était jolie mais … Il n'avait même pas bandé, et ça avait été pire lors du baiser. Son sexe s'était ratatiner d'horreur. Finalement, est-ce que ça valait le coup ? Le problème, c'est que si il cesse, il ne pourra plus voir les serpents, hors, il les aime bien ses bougres ! Le visage de Malfoy et celui de Zabini apparurent devant ses yeux. Hum … Rien que de penser à eux, son sexe devenait plus vigoureux. Ils étaient vraiment beaux. Mais sil la jeune fille l'avait embrasser comme un pied, peut-être les serpentards étaient-ils tout aussi nul ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas non plus qu'il avait viré gay. Ça ce n'est qu'un détail. Le plus important c'est : pourquoi était-il maso ? Parce qu'après tout choisir DEUX hommes, SERPENTARD de surcroit c'était pas très normal. Était-il normal ? Mieux valait ne pas répondre à cette question. En même temps peut-être avait-il une chance. N'avaient-ils pas été exciter comme des malades lorsqu'il avait fait son numéro de charmes en potion. C'était une idée à approfondir. Il ricana et une serdaigle de deuxième année le regarda affolée en partant rapidement. A approfondir. Mouhahaha. Il arriva dans la tour des Griffondors. Il hurla d'un cri sur-aigus.

- Ta gueule Harry !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?!

La voix était sarcastique. Le brun détailla son ami … roux, enfin de ce qu'il en reste. Il y avait juste une petite touche de cheveux roux sur le coté droit de la tête de Ron. De plus, son visage était bariolé de bleus et de phrases écrites au marqueur du style : salop. Autant dire que son ami ne ressemblait plus à rien.

- Ok … Je crois que je vais aller chercher … euh …

- C'est ça.

- Ouai ! C'est ça !!

Il s'en alla rapidement. La tête de Ron était affreuse. Il devait réfléchir. En réalité, il passa son après-midi à regarder son album de quidditch. Ce fut que vers minuit qu'il réfléchit à son problème. Il devait trouvé comment attirer les deux serpents dans son panier. Ainsi, il pourrait enfin découvrir si l'art du sexe était véritablement un art ou alors que le monde vivait frustré car remplis de trop d'inculte en la matière. Un idée germa soudain son esprit. Il appela sa chouette et il écrivit deux lettres. Il était minuit et le dimanche commençait à peine mais bon, les deux serpents n'allaient pas se vexer qu'il les réveilles. Dans le dortoir des verts et argents, tout le monde dormait. Non, en réalité, presque tout le monde dormait, sauf deux êtres. Vous l'avez bien sur devinez, je ne préciserais donc pas. La chouette blanche frappa à la fenêtre alors qu'il complotaient ensemble sur comment réussir à se venger de la vieille griffondor.

- Putain qu'est-ce qu'il veut ce piaf ??

- C'est pas la chouette de Potter ?

- Quoi ?! Vas la chercher Blaise !!

- OK …

Le noir alla vers la chouette et retira les deux parchemins. Il fit ensuite un geste de la main pour que le volatile s'en aille. Outré par ce manque de considération, la chouette ayant surement un peu de sang de griffon mordit violemment le doigt de Zabini.

- Putain de volatile !! J'vais te griller.

L'oiseau hulula de désapprobation et s'en fut.

- Alors Blaise !!

- Deux secondes !! Bon, il y a deux lettres !! Une pour chacun de nous !!

- Fais voir !! Fais voir !!

- Minute princesse ! Ce con de piaf m'a bien niqué.

- Arrêtes de faire ta chochotte et apportes moi ça !!

- Vas te faire foutre !

- Par toi ??

La colère fut remplacé par des sourires coquins. Ils ouvrirent simultanément leur lettre. Quelques minutes plus tard. Ils coururent vers le dortoir des lions. Drago, en tant que préfet en chef connaissait le mots de passe et le hurla, intimant la femme du tableau à s'ouvrir, malgré son air furibond. Il rentrèrent et cherchèrent le beau brun de leur pensées. Ils le trouvèrent et lui sautèrent dessus.

« Blaise/Drago, je penses que cette attention va te surprendre mais bon. Je vous remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir appris tant de choses. Cependant, mon baisé avec l'autre fille a vraiment été décevant. Je penses donc me retirer au Tibet. Je fais mes valises et je vous dis au revoir. Les moines m'attendent. Bis

Harry. »

Harry vit les deux serpentards débarquer essoufflé dans sa salle commune. Son plan avait marché. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Ils lui sautèrent dessus et bientôt il ne put prendre assez d'air. Il allait mourir, encore. Dieu, il voyait bien trop souvent la faucheuse. Il les écarta avant de manquer définitivement d'air. Le blond lui hurla dessus.

- Non mais t'es malade !! Te retirer au Tibet ?! T'es débile !!

- Je suis d'accord avec Drago. Il est hors de questions que tu t'en ailles à cause d'une idiote.

- Écoutes moi bien Potter, je te l'interdis !! c'est clair ?

- Oui, vous avez surement raison.

- Ah …

- Entends la voix de la raison Potter.

- Oui. Je suis peut-être un peu trop impulsif.

- On te pardonnes.

- C'est gentil Blaise …

Il riait intérieurement. Les deux serpents étaient tombés dans le panneau. Il prit une moue innocente et il les fixa.

- Le problème, c'est que je ne veux vraiment plus toucher une fille. C'était vraiment décevant. Je m'attendais à tellement mieux …

- Tu sais Potter … C'est peut-être qu'elle était nul à chier.

- Drago a raison. Je pense qu'il faut que tu trouves des gens, bien sous tout rapport, et embrassant comme des dieux.

- Tu en connais ?

- Bah …

- Disons que je crois que Blaise en connait au moins deux.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Qui ?

- Nous.

- Nous voulions que tu apprennes par toi même, mais hélas, tu es tombé sur une conne et elle t'as traumatisé. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser penser que le sexe, c'est nul.

- Oh je vois …

Tous se sourirent. Il était prévus qu'ils se voient dans dimanche soir. Oui, ça allait être intéressant. Harry était heureux, il allait avoir les deux garçon rien que pour lui. Il alla prendre une douche.

Ronald Weasley était le genre de garçon un peu bêta, qu'il lorsque ça allait trop vite, mettait son cerveau en mode pause. Il s'était fait défoncer par une horde de furie, et quelques heures plus tard, Hermione lui avait roulé un patin. Alors que c'était elle qui avait jeté les filles sur lui. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il allait sur son lit lorsqu'il remarqua une lettre posée sur le lit de son ami. Il ne lisait pas le courrier des autres, non, mais il venait d'apercevoir le mots serpentards. Il s'évanouit.

« Cher Patmol, la vie a poudlard a bien changé. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, ou plutôt te conseiller. Je te recommande l'éducation serpentard. Tu vas me dire qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et bien c'est un livre que j'ai écrit récemment. J'y ai regroupé tout les conseils qu'on m'a donné. Pourquoi l'éducation serpentard comme titre ? Hum … Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer, mais disons qu'est vraiment serpent celui dont on ne se doute pas. Tu ne comprends rien ? Je te montrerais aux prochaines vacances, j'ai deux personnes à te présenter. Ton filleul à bien grandit. Harry. »

* * *

Alors ?? Bien ? Pas bien ? Vos impressions mes demoiselles !! ( Je doutes qu'il y ai des damoiseaux)


End file.
